memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rura Penthe
References needed "Rura Penthe is the fourth planet". Where's that bit of information from? Also, is Rura Penthe an asteroid, planetoid or planet? If you know the source, please add proper references to the article. -- Cid Highwind 21:04, 30 Aug 2004 (CEST) :I believe the location is based on the Operation Retrieve tactical plan - it shows RP as the fourth planet in its system. I haven't seen the ENT episode in which it features, so don't know whether they clarify it further. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 21:15, Aug 30, 2004 (CEST) ::you forget, at the time of Operation Retrieve, Kirk was on the Klingon worlds, not Rura Penthe. So that map is of the Klingon Home system. at the end of the trial, The Judge says he is sending Kirk to the Penal Asteroid Rura Penthe. Also the map can be found on my website, (I had to remove your website because it's blocked by the spam filter) --TOSrules 23:03, 30 Aug 2004 (CEST) ::I think the first paragraph is in major error too. It assumes Rura Penthe is in the fourth planet, mainly because of the aforementioned map. We also need to change the top to no longer saying it is a planet because all of that is the map that clearly does not apply. --TOSrules 17:25, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) OK. Rura Penthe is called an "asteroid" twice, never "planet" or "planetoid". I'm changing everything to "asteroid". -- Cid Highwind 19:26, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) How is it possible that an asteroid could have sufficient gravity to hold a significant atmosphere (thin and cold as it is) and allow 1G-like walking? Maybe the when it was called "asteroid" it was a mistranslation from Klingon. -The Wraith 19:30, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) :How can a ship have any gravity at all? The most logical explanation is an artificial gravity generator at the center of the asteroid. Or perhaps the asteroid is large enough to generate such a gravitational field, and everything else in that particular solar system is of similar enormous size. But the atmosphere indicates heavy terraforming - asteroids don't normally have breathable atmospheres - so I believe the most logical explanation is a certain amount of terraforming, including artificial gravity generators and atmosphere converters. --The Rev 20:01, 4 May 2006 (UTC) Confirmed Rura Penthe? I saw a discussion (which now I can't find...) yesterday questioning whether the "Klingon prison planet" was Rura Penthe or not, and someone suggested they call it that during the Uhura-undressing scene. I saw the movie again last night -- and I didn't hear them call it Rura Penthe. So this seems like speculation, likely speculation admittedly, but still. - AJ Halliwell 19:19, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Alternate Timeline History :*''In 2258, intercepted a signal from the vicinity of Rura Penthe where 47 Klingon vessels are destroyed in battle. It is implied that the vessel the Klingons engaged is the Narada although this may have been used by Kirk to convince Pike that they are taking the into a hostile situation.'' This should probably be rewritten as a background note as it's non-canon. — Morder 05:57, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh, if only Uhura had specified a name rather than just "the Klingon prison planet." :) --From Andoria with Love 22:37, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, the writers suck, don't they? — Morder 22:40, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::TrekMovie.com confirms that in the deleted scenes, the Klingon prison planet was Rura Penthe: , . Isn't that enough to add a bullet point in "Background"? —Josiah Rowe 04:32, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Removed * In etymology terms, Rura Penthe means "wasteland of misery" coming from roots shared by the words "rural"http://www.etymonline.com/index.php?search=rural&searchmode=none and "Nepenthe."http://www.etymonline.com/index.php?search=nepenthe&searchmode=none This was removed by an anon, so I'll place it here since I found it interesting. It should get a chance to be referenced jic. - 14:44, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Caves Any pictures of the caves used to film the dilithium mines? Angie Y. (talk) 05:55, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Origins of the name Rura Penthe Previous edits have mentioned the name being drawn from War and Peace. While I have seen this posted all over the internet, when I scoured a Project Gutenberg version of War and Peace for the name it was not there. Also, a previous edit said that Rura Penthe was in the original 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea book as well as the film. Doing a similar check, I scoured the book and couldn't find it. It seems that Rura Penthe was created for the Disney version, which re-works the Nemo back story. It's writer Earl Felton, seems to be the originator of the name - not Tolstoy or Verne. If someone can provide a citation for either Verne or Tolstoy coming up with the name, I'll be happy to stand corrected. 04:49, April 14, 2014 (UTC)